Percabeth Love Story
by My loving angel
Summary: Will Percy admit his love for Annabeth? Or will it be too late? Story belongs to me and cover image belongs to Viria. Rated M, for a later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

THUMP!

I saw a figure drop onto my unkempt bed after hearing the door swing violently open and then closed shut. Her face was buried in the pillow and her hands were fisting the bed sheets in frustration. The breaths coming out of her mouth were sharp and low, as if trying to fight back tears. I slowly walked over to the bed and drew down onto my knees. I brushed some of her blonde curls away from her face, so I could see her properly.

I sighed, "It's about him again isn't it? You need to get him out of your head Annabeth; he's not worth your tears."

Annabeth shuffled and faced me with tears in her eyes. Her pain tearing my insides and ripping my heart. I gently put myself onto the bed and pulled her against my chest. I could feel her heart beating faster and her breathing becoming shallow, as a few sobs escaped.

If she was this upset, than that must mean…

I shrieked, "He didn't hurt you did he? Does Nico know any of this?"

Annabeth clutched my shirt and pulled me impossibly closer to her.

She finally answered, "No he didn't hurt me Perce. And no, Nico doesn't know, youre the only one I tell these things to."

I smiled to myself at what she told me. My hands found their way into her hair. I kissed her forehead gingerly.

I whispered, "Are you and Nico having a fight?"

Annabeth slipped from my embrace and got out of bed. She walked over to my fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She sat herself on top of the kitchen top and looked everywhere but my face.

After a few seconds of silence, she replied, "No. I just don't know about him anymore. I care about him, and the times we have had together are great, but…"

"But…?"

"I don't think I am in love with him. I can't imagine myself raising kids with him and waking up to him every day, I just can't. I don't know if it's because I'm afraid to fall in love, or because he's simply not the one."

_He's not the one for you; I am. Open your eyes. I love you!_

I smiled sympathetically, "Tell him how you really feel. If you just hide these feelings, you are just going to hurt yourself and Nico even more in the end."

Annabeth finally faced me. She smiled her beautiful smile and walked over and gave me a tight hug.

She laughed, "I know Seaweed Brain; that's why I am so upset. I'm going on a date with him tomorrow to give him a chance. I could be over analysing everything…"

I cut her off, "Or you couldn't. Look. Go on the date and see how you feel, but keep in mind, don't just stay with him over guilt. I know I sound harsh, but I'm trying to protect you."

"I know Percy and I appreciate your help, thankyou."

"Anyway, Jason and Piper are going on a double date with Leo and Calypso, so I have the dorm to myself. Want to order Chinese and watch cheesy horror films such as…'I Know What You Did Last Summer.'?"

Annabeth laughed hard and released a cute little snort, making us both laugh. It was so good to see her face light up because of me and I hoped it stayed that way.

"Okay, I'm just going to my dorm to get some pyjamas on. You order the food. You know my order. And Percy…?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Annabeth standing at the door. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Yes…?"

"I mean it. Thankyou for everything. I love you."

But when she said those three words I froze. I couldn't bring myself to say the words back, so I just smiled at her.

_Only if you knew how much I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

A million things went through my mind when Annabeth left my dorm. How can I be such an idiot and being in love with my best friend, and hoping she will break up with her boyfriend. I felt so ashamed of myself, but at the same time not even caring 'cause I am selfish; I want her all to myself.

Ordering the food, a knock on my door sent knots through my stomach. I opened the door and saw Annabeth standing in nothing but short shorts and a singlet. Was she trying to test my willpower?

I smiled and let her in.

I asked, "So where do you want to sit? On the floor or on the couch?"

Without a reply she grabbed a blanket and placed it on the couch, along with a cushion and lay down with a hand in the air inviting me to lie with her. Yea this was definitely was not helping; I didn't want to do anything stupid when she is vulnerable like this.

Biting my tongue, I put the movie on and dropped onto the couch and snuggled with Annabeth. I could feel Annabeth's warm breath on my neck and her hands gripping my shirt. My hand found its way into her hair, while the other stroked her back gently. What was I doing? I was just encouraging her. While her boyfriend is out there somewhere, and totally unaware of how troubled she is, I'm here on this couch…snuggling with her. This should be him, not me, but I want to stay like this! Good thing he will never find out, as selfish as that sounds. For now I just wanted to stay in this moment, with her.

A few minutes later the food came.

I gave Annabeth her food, "Satay chicken for you and honey chicken for me. We can share the rice and the noodles."

"Yum! Thanks Percy. You think anyone will realise we are always ordering take away?"

I laughed, "I hope not, otherwise we would probably get kicked out."

I sat on the couch and pressed play. Annabeth sat down next to me.

I asked, "Annabeth why are you all over me?"

Annabeth stopped eating and looked over at me curiously. Was she _blushing_?

I almost immediately regretted the question. Idiot!

"Sorry that was _so_ stupid."

"It's ok. I just want company tonight. Nico doesn't care about me like you do."

I looked at Annabeth and kissed her cheek. I really have to stop encouraging her!

"That's because you have been my best friend for seven years. Can you please tell me what's really going on?"

Annabeth sighed, "It is about _him._ Last night we got a phone call from the hospital. He has been diagnosed with stage four prostate cancer, and that he has only one week to live."

I put our food on the table and brought Annabeth's head to my chest. My soft touch made Annabeth burst into tears. It made me wonder how long she has been holding the tears in. She was a stubborn girl.

I rocked her gently in my arms until she stopped crying.

Worried I asked, "Does the dean know? Does Nico know either?"

Annabeth huffed, "No, I told you, I don't tell Nico anything. If I was in love with him I would, but I'm not. And yea the dean knows. My parents sent an email yesterday. I got an extension on some of my work. That's why I am here, and not working."

I wiped away a few tears that escaped from Annabeth's eyes.

"Ok, I will drop it then. Do you want to visit the hospital together tomorrow afternoon?"

Finally she smiled.

"Sure. _He _will probably want to see you one final time. Plus I am going to need a shoulder to cry on. Anyway it's late. I'm going to bed."

I got up and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"Stay here with me. I don't want to leave you alone. Piper and Jason won't be back for another hour. Please?"

Smiling she replied, "Ok. Is it ok if I sleep with you then?"

I shouldn't take advantage of her, but how could I resist an opportunity like this?

Putting our food in the fridge, I walked over to my bed and pushed back the covers for her to hop in. I got in after Annabeth and felt her nestle into me. I turned off the lamp and fell asleep, with my best friend soundly asleep cradled in my arms.

A noise awoke me from my sleep. I reached over to see what the time is. 6. 25 Am. As quietly as I could, I detached myself from Annabeth and got out of bed. I met Jason in the kitchen.

"Hey man. What are you doing?"

"Sorry to wake you. I just got back from Pipers room. I thought it was best to give you guys some privacy. I am up so early because I have a lecture in ten minutes."

"Privacy aye? More like; seeing the opportunity to do 'it' with your girlfriend."

Jason pushed me and walked his way to the bathroom. I laughed at him.

"So you did! I'm just teasing you dude. I am happy for you two. I wish I had it."

Placing his hand on my shoulder, he looked at me sincerely.

"And you will. Look at her Percy, she cares about you. Just maybe she feels the same way as you. Don't give up, and actually tell her instead of hiding it."

I shrugged, "Fine. When a good time comes, I will be honest. Now go have a shower, you smell like perfume."

I walked back over to the bed and watched Annabeth sleep. Grabbing my phone off my drawer, I called my Mum.

"Mum, hi. Did you hear the news? _He_ has stage four prostate cancer."

My mum shrieked, "Really? How long does he have to live? How's Annabeth?"

I sighed, "Only one week. She stayed with me last night. She's really upset, but staying strong."

"Honey I'm sorry I have to go to work. Send my regards to them both. And Percy don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Bye Mum."

I looked back over to Annabeth and noticed she was staring right back.

"Who was that?"

"My mum, she sends her love."

Annabeth got out of bed and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks. I have to go. I have to study for my test tomorrow."

"What? No, you need to sleep, just forget about work."

Annabeth laughed and opened the front door.

"Don't worry so much. Thanks for last night. See you later."

I gave Annabeth a final hug before she left.

What was I going to do? I could write a letter to her about my feelings, or I could just man up and tell it to her face. Man why was this so difficult. Maybe it's best I just never tell her. Argh that's even stupid thinking.

A few minutes later Jason came out of the bathroom.

"Ok I am going. You know what would be good for you? Going to a Skillet concert with me and Leo this Saturday. You up for it?"

Then it hit me! I knew exactly how I was going to tell Annabeth how I feel.

I beamed, "Dude you just gave me a great idea how to tell Annabeth I love her. And yea that would be good, tell me later the price."

Laughing he responded, "Ok. Do I even want to know what you are up to?"

"Probably not. See you later."

"See ya."

Now it's a matter of how I am going to do this and an appropriate time. Hopefully it turns out well and not into a complete disaster!

**Thankyou for reading!**

**If you liked this chapter, please leave a review.**

**Until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

Completing my share of chores around the room, and studying for a couple of hours, I got ready and walked over to Annabeth's dorm room. Dressed in all grey trackie dacks and a hoodie, with a messy blonde bun, she still looked beautiful to me. Locking the door, she turned to face me.

"Hey Perce. Thankyou that you are going with me."

I smiled, "You're welcome Annie. Let's go."

When we arrived at the hospital, Annabeth hooked our arms together and clung to me. I kissed her forehead and entered _his_ room.

I saw him in bed, barely breathing; holding onto what was left of his life. All he ever wanted was to see Annabeth grow up and watch her achieve her goals and make a new family of her own. It was being taken away from him and all he could do now is slowly fade away in his hospital bed. It was heartbreaking to see.

I shook his hand and sat down in the chair beside Mrs Chase.

I sighed, "Uncle Chase, It's good to see you again. How's the food?"

What was an attempted laugh grew to a dreaded cough.

I met Annabeth's eye and saw fear cloud her eyes.

"I'm okay. The food here is damn awful."

We all burst out laughing; it seemed foreign in this troubled atmosphere.

"Annabeth sweetie do you mind taking your mum to get us all snacks and coffee?"

I looked at him curiously and caught on.

"Sir is this going to be another one of your girl speeches?"

"Don't be silly Percy. Of course it is. Have you told her yet?"

I blushed and pulled out a piece of paper from my pocket. I handed it over to him.

"No. I'm planning something special for her. I'm going to sing this to her. I wrote it. You think she will appreciate it?"

For a moment I thought I saw a gleam in his eye.

"Son, for my dying wish, please sing this to her. She loves you, more than you realise, but she's just too stubborn to tell you so. Don't lose hope."

After our conversation the girls came back and it was pretty much a blur to me. I couldn't stop thinking about his words. Did she really feel the same way as me?

A soft touch brought me out of my thoughts. It was Annabeth. I got up and embraced her. An hour through our visit, Uncle Chase passed away. I was at loss for words, so I gripped Annabeth tighter. How could such a good man be struck with such bad luck? It was so wrong.

I mumbled against her head, "Annie."

Picking Annabeth up, I sent my farewell to her mum and carried her to the car.

The way back to our dorms was a quiet ride. We were both in shock.

I tucked Annabeth in her bed and turned off the lights and left a note for Piper to read. Before I left, I heard Annabeth's quiet little voice.

"They said he had six more days Percy! Why…"

Getting down on my knees I brought my forehead against hers.

"It's unfair, but maybe it was for the better he left now, rather than suffer six more days of pain. He's in a better place now Annie, remember that."

A hand cupped my face as two soft, pained eyes met mine. My heart started to pound in my chest. Don't do anything stupid!

"Oh Percy, what would I do without you?"

I smiled, "Good thing we will never find out. Go to sleep. I have a lecture in ten minutes, but I will be back to check up on you."

Smiling back, she kissed me on the cheek and fell back onto her pillow.

Getting up, I quietly moved to the door. I looked back. She was an angel when she slept; so beautiful and peaceful.

A voice yelled, "Percy!"

I looked around and saw my friends; Leo and Jason.

"Hey guys, we just got back from the hospital. Her Uncle passed away."

Leo hugged me fiercely. "I'm so sorry dude. It's going to be ok."

I pulled back and laughed, "Strangling much. I know. I put her to bed; she's staying strong as usual…" looking at my watch, I had only six minutes to get to my class "…I would talk, but I got a lecture to go to. See you later."

I waved at my friends and left. I didn't realise how difficult it was going to be to sit down and concentrate for so long. I couldn't stop thinking about Uncle Chase and Annie. I wish I could just take her away and forget about life. Only if life was that easy, unfortunately it isn't.

Thinking of Annabeth I remembered what I was going to ask her. Tomorrow afternoon there is an art festival just ten minutes away. You can go into the foyer and drink champagne and listen to some live music. I think Katie Melua is playing. She's an amazing jazz and blues song writer and performer. It's going to be awesome, well apart from my girlfriend...urgh I mean my best friend. Yea my best friend who is probably going to lecture me about all the exciting stuff about the history of the art; but as long as she's happy on the day that's all I need. I want her to feel special tomorrow and forget about what happened today. The only thing I am worried about is my song I am going to perform. I hope it goes well.

Until then, I have to go practice.

**Im back! I have been so busy with school and then i caught the flu last week! Urgh. So I hope you liked it! Please leave a review on what you thought. Thanks everyone :)**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Annabeth are you…ready?"

I was taken aback at the sight of my best friend. Gods she looked amazing! She was wearing a sparkling dark blue strapless dress that flowed to the ground, with silver moon earrings and a matching owl necklace. Her hair placed over her shoulders and a little bit of makeup just enhanced what she was wearing and intensified how beautiful she looked. I stopped staring and brought her in for a hug. Her scent was intoxicating, but I can never figure it out.

"Annabeth you look stunning. Can I ask, what smell?" Yep that came out so wrong. Dammit!

She laughed, "Thanks Kelp Head. Aloe Vera and almond oil, do you like it?"

Too embarrassed to respond, I nodded my head.

"You don't have to be so nervous Percy. So where are we going?"

I smirked, "That is a surprise Wise Girl."

Smirking back she replied, "I hate that smug face of yours. Can't I have one hint?"

I huffed, "Fine. We are going to a place, where colours come to life."

Before Annabeth could reply, I pushed her into my car. Getting in the car I winked at her.

"Keep the guess to yourself. Just enjoy the surprise Annie."

She sighed, "Fine, but I get to choose the radio station."

I laughed and allowed her to choose.

"Hmm…Smooth Fm."

About ten minutes later we arrived. Annabeth's excitement lit her whole face up.

She shrieked, "An art festival with Katie Melua performing live! OMG this is amazing Percy! Thankyou so much!"

I got out the car and helped Annabeth out.

"You deserve it. I want to spoil you today."

"How come?"

"Because you are the most amazing best friend anyone could ask for. That's why."

"Aren't you sweet Seaweed Brain. Haha!"

We looked at paintings and sculptures for about an hour before we entered the foyer to get a drink. I handed one to Annabeth and cheered on Katie Melua, who just entered.

"Hi everyone is lovely to see you all. The first song I am going to perform is, 'Thankyou Stars', but first we have a request. Percy Jackson is going to play a song he wrote for a special someone."

Annabeth, jaw open, stared at me. The butterflies kicked in again. My head was spinning. I was so nervous. Not as nervous as Annabeth seemed to be right at this moment. Looking into her eyes, I said, "This song was written for you. I call it Forever Yours."

_I never thought that this would be so hard to say._

_I used to believe love wasn't reachable,_

_but now it always seems so real._

_There has to be a way I can show my heart,_

_without these doubtful hopes._

_Even when I try to forget, I see your face and I can't erase it._

_There's never been a doubt in my mind about how I feel,_

_can you see the signs, I am losing my mind_

_I hope when the time comes, I don't scare you away,_

_my heart is forever yours alone_

_Times you come around, with a face full of pained tears,_

_burns my heart like a match to a tree._

_I always turn on the radio and try to sing to every song I know,_

_that always lights up your darkened mood._

_And all those stressful nights we snuggle up,_

_unbeknown to him we keep it to ourselves._

_Even when I try to forget, I see your face and I can't erase it._

_There's never been a doubt in my mind about how I feel,_

_can you see the signs, I am losing my mind._

_I hope when the time comes, I don't scare you away,_

_my heart is forever yours alone_

_Show me what you are thinking; that you care,_

_I'm falling slowly in this crazy chase, and i'm getting nowhere._

_There's never a day that goes by that I don't think of you,_

_the absence of you is a horribly painful thought._

_Even when I try to forget, I see your face and I can't erase it._

_There's never been a doubt in my mind about how I feel,_

_can you see the signs, I am losing my mind._

_Don't be afraid, I will catch you in my arms._

_Standing by your side I will always stay strong,_

_my heart is forever yours alone_

_We are never going to fall down._

The cheers I was receiving encouraged my racing heart and got me singing louder. I never left her eyes, as I sang the entire song by myself with my acoustic guitar. When I was done Katie applauded for me and switched places. As I started to walk over to Annabeth's shocked body, the band started to play.

"_Some call it faith, some call it love. Some call it guidance from above. You are the reason we found ours, so thankyou stars."_

The song was just right for this moment. The moment Annabeth found out how I feel. I grabbed her waist and pulled her against my chest and slowly rocked her. I didn't feel like talking, I just wanted to dance and hear her breathing. Grabbing her left hand, I twirled her. She finally smiled! I placed my chin on the top of her head and whispered into her hair, "Annabeth I know we are best friends, but I can't have helped, but to fall in love with your soul."

"_If I was in pain I know you'd sing me soothing songs. Sometimes I believe in fate, but the chances we create, always seem to ring more true. You took a chance on loving me; I took a chance on loving you."_

Quietly she replied, "Oh Percy I was hoping you would say that."

I pulled her tighter. "Really?"

She pulled to me even tighter, but no reply. Does she not love me after all?

Curious I asked, "Don't you love me Annabeth?"

Ignoring my question she continued to silently sway her body against mine.

The blood in my system started to ring in my ears. I felt like my heart was about to explode in my chest. She doesn't love me! What am I supposed to do now?

I whispered, "Annabeth we should go. We got tests tomorrow and should study."

Annabeth looked at my face and walked away.

The ride back was quiet and awkward. When we got out of the car, we went separate ways back to our dorms. Jason was alone sitting on the couch watching a movie, when he saw me.

He beamed, "So how did it go?"

I huffed, "Terrible. She doesn't love me."

"How do you know? Did she tell you herself?"

I cried, "No, but she didn't reply either. Couldn't even look at me. I'm going to bed. Wake me up when dinner is ready."

Worried Jason replied, "Sure. Don't beat yourself up for this. There's still hope."

If only I could believe that so easily as he does.

RING! RING!

An annoying noise awoke me from my sleep. I looked at my clock._ 5.16pm._ I only got two hours of sleep. I grabbed my phone and answered my call.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Percy. Did I wake you up? I can call later."_

I shot up quickly from my bed and leaned my back against the bed head.

"_Annabeth, hi. Its ok. What do you want?"_

"_I wanted to say sorry about before. I should not have ignored you; I was just in shock that's all. That was incredibly sweet of you to write a song for me. I didn't reply, not because I don't love you, but because Nico. If I said the words I would feel like I was cheating on him. When we were dancing, I felt such a connection that I don't have with Nico, and that's why I broke up with him an hour ago. It was hard, but I had to do it."_

"_Anna…beth."_

"_You don't have to say anything. Percy I am willing to try something with you. I just don't want to lose you over this. Go on a date with me this weekend."_

"_Hold on, are you asking me out?"_

"_That's what I said Kelp Head. Forget Nico please."_

"_Fine. I'll pick you up on Sunday at 3.00pm. Leave the planning to me."_

"_Ok. I am sorry Percy; I just need time before I say the words back."_

"_Its fine, I understand. A date with you is more than enough."_

"_Ok. I have to go, Piper needs the phone. She says hi."_

"_Hi back. Bye Annie."_

"_Bye Perseus."_

Ending the call, I jumped out of bed and raced to the couch, where Jason was still slouch on.

I shrieked, "Guess what?"

Startled Jason turned his attention to me.

"Calm down! What?"

"I'm going on a date with Annabeth this weekend!"

Jason jumped off the couch and slapped my back.

"I told you so. I'm so happy for you two!"

I fist bumped his knuckles and grabbed the take away menu.

"To celebrate I am ordering pizza. Choose a movie. I'll call Leo over."

That night we watched 'Due Date' and celebrated. I can't wait for my date in three days!

**"_Some call it faith, some call it love. Some call it guidance from above. You are the reason we found ours, so thankyou stars."_\- Katie Melua, Thankyou Stars.**

**"_If I was in pain I know you'd sing me soothing songs. Sometimes I believe in fate, but the chances we create, always seem to ring more true. You took a chance on loving me; I took a chance on loving you."-_ Katie Melua, If You Were A Sailboat**

**Forever Yours, a song written by me, Mylovingangel, copyright laws involved.**

**Thanks again! Favorite, follow and review.**

**Until next time... (:**


End file.
